1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image pickup device, an image processing method and a program, and particularly relates to image reduction processing of generating a reduced image from a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of an image pickup device such as a camera, digital captured images are acquired by an image pickup element (CCD, CMOS or the like) in which color filters such as RGB filters are arranged. Image quality degradation such as so-called moire, blurring, texture disarray, a false color, or aliasing distortion may be conspicuous in the captured image acquired in this manner. Particularly, the image quality degradation may appear conspicuously in a reduced image generated from the captured image. Therefore, various techniques for suppressing image degradation such as moire are proposed. For example, JP1993-328106A (JP-H05-328106A) discloses a technique for performing smoothing according to an image type and a variable magnification by switching a low-pass filter depending on a detection result of an edge region, a variable magnification, and user's designated information, to thereby generate a variable magnification image having little moire or blurring.
In addition, JP2005-056006A discloses a technique for fetching an image to be processed which is composed of a plurality of pieces of pixel data and randomly moves positions of the plurality of pieces of pixels data for each pixel data within a neighboring region of each pixel data, to thereby reduce moire regardless of a period having a repeated feature such as a pattern or a halftone dot.